Into the Dark
by Living my chaos
Summary: Everyone thought she was dead. In her mind she was as good as dead. Having the dark mark on her arm was no life, but now someone's stirring her from her shallow grave. Will it be enough to bring her back? L/J! Please READ & REVIEW!
1. The Prophet

**Hey guys!! Well here's another story! I hope the Idea isn't too over done... Well here it goes, please Read & Review!! Thanks!!**

**Summary: _Auror __Lily Evans has been missing for almost two years, and her boyfriend James Potter has tried all he could to find her, ignoring the quiet protests of his friends to let it go._ **_**As two years approaches, he decides to take on there advice and focus on destroying the very people that took his flower from him. But when a run in with a group of fierce death eaters arise new questions about a certain once red headed girl, and a new and mysterious raven haired woman, that sends James spiraling back to that dark first year, how will react to the startling discovery? And just exactly where, does He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named fit in?** _

**-Living my chaos :) **

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Prophet **

The night was cold, and the air hung staley around the slim hooded figure. It stood solitary, in the depths of a dark woods, silence eerily washing over every crevice and feature in the dark. A heavy mist hung low, near the ends of the forever forest green blades of grass cluttering the ground.

The black cloaked figure looked around, scanning its surroundings. Deeming her pathway clear with a curt, hardly noticeable nod, it drew its hood closer around its shaded face, and set off purposely through the woods. The mist clung tighter, blurring objects in front of the figure.

"Lumos." A whisper came from somewhere inside the dark shielding hood.

The wand creating a small stream of light, lit the way for the figure. It was able to step quickly and nimbly through the many brambles and roots that cluttered the forest floor. Its dark cloak billowed silently behind it, black fabric floating gracefully, yet menacingly through the thick air. It took this route further into the woods, the trees becoming more haggard and the ground covered with plant debre.

The figure swiftly put out its only source of light, stowing it quietly inside its black cloak. It had come to the edge of a slight clearing, a silvery pool of water illuminated by no apparent light pulled at its attention. Silently the figure stepped without caution to the shore of the small pool, staring blankly at its own black, hooded, and cloaked reflection. After a few moments the figure slowly reached its pale, porcelain hands up towards its hood. Pulling it back hesitantly, it revealed a wave of deep red tendrils, cascading down its back, surrounding a porcelain smooth, white, glowing face, contrasting greatly with its dark setting. But the eyes. Oh those eyes... the eyes of the once hooded figure were a sight to behold in itself. There, staring back, seemingly blank at its reflection, were the most clear, startling emerald green eyes, swimming with nearly hidden emotions.

Taking in her appearance for another moment she gazed down curiously. Then suddenly she tore her gaze away from the mirrored figure in front of her, as if it were too painful to look. Instead she settled her focus on her hand that was digging through her cloak, searching for a secret pockets in its depths. Slowly, and shakily she drew out a crumpled wad of parchment. She hesitantly smoothed it out with her hands, not daring to utter a sound. When the parchment was at least legible, it revealed to be the latest edition of the Daily Prophet, which she had swiped off the dinner table.

There, on the ragged front page was a picture of herself donning a Hogwarts school robe, smiling peacefully for the camera. The woman stared at the joyful photograph, coursing emotions bubbled in the pit of stomach, threatening to spill over. She quickly flipped the page, eager to escape that horribly cheerful face. And soon as she reached the next page she was again met with another large moving photo. It depicted a man with messy raven hair sticking up in every direction, thin wire glasses settled handsomely on his face, and a extremely fierce look fluttering across his features.

The headline above the photograph read, "_Auror James Potter speaks about missing girlfriend, fellow auror, Lillian Evans_." She read this line once more, afraid of what she would find out if she delved deeper into the article. A quote printed in bold lettering caught her attention, momentarily distracting her fro her thoughts.

"_I **will **find her, and when I do, I will destroy each and every slimy death eater I find with her..." _

The woman bowed her head, abandoning the ending thoughts of the quoted. How she wished she could go back. Longing to be surrounded by his strong arms, instead of the cold hands of her new colleagues.

"She glanced up, one last time at her reflection in the illuminated pool. A pale hand ran through her red locks, distractidly.

With a deep breath, she brought her wand up to her temple muttering a quiet spell. Within seconds her hair had transformed into pin straight, soft, raven black hair, resembling the hair of the man in the photograph. She fingered her new tendrils curiously. Then she again, reached her wand up, but instead of to her temple, the tip was directed towards her eyes. Shutting them tightly, she hesitantly waved her wand. After a few seconds, she peaked open an eye, revealing a simple clear blue iris.

Lastly, she casually flicked her wand to tan herself slightly and lock the spells so that the would never fade. Stowing her wand away again, she studied the Prophet once more, then hastily stuffed it back into her cloak, as a sharp burning sensation pulsed through her being. Turning away as if it were to much to bear, she took a few steps towards the edge of the clearing. She then paused once more and turned back, striding slowly to the silver water.

She pulled out the wadded Prophet, and dangled it over the pool. She softly released her grip on it, letting it fall silently from her hand landing on the surface of the water, creating ripples.

And then, without turning back she quickly fled the clearing, a single, clear, tear slid down her cheek from her once emerald eyes.

_"I'm sorry James. But to save me is to also destroy me and you. I can't let you save me.__"_

Her whispers fell silently into the mist, dissapearing with the thick air surrounding her.

Another stinging pain coursed throughout her. She tore back her sleeve, revealing a black mark stamped on her forearm. Bitting her lip in worry, she pressed her wand silently to the mark, the pain growing worse.

Taking one last glance towards the clearing, she muttered a unintelligible spell, and dissparated with an echoing, "POP."

Lily Evans had yet agian dissapeard into the dark...

**_Thanks so much!! PLEASE READ & REVIEW. _**

**_& Keep checking in for the next chapter!! It'll be coming soon. _**

**_- xoxo Living my chaos _**


	2. What Would James Do?

**Well thanks to the TWO people that reviewed. COME ON GUYS! i KNOW you can do better than that! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I will even take a few flames (within reason) constructive criticism never hurt anyone. I'm not too proud to beg!**

**By the way-- to my TWO reviewers I am eternally grateful. :) Oh and please read the authors note at the end!! **

**Alright, here's the next chappie - **

**Chapter 2 - What Would James Do?**

* * *

James paced across the rug in his study, kicking the air aimlessly every few minutes. He would reach up to his head and tug at his hair as if literally trying to pull a solution from his brain. He growled in frustration and haphazardly threw himself into his black leather chair, sighing heavily, allowing his head to fall forward onto his desk with a resounding thump.

He sighed as his head met the cool hard surface of the desk. He closed his eyes tightly and let out a shaky breath.

James had always known that a career as an Auror would be dangerous, but he had always held the assurance that he and Lily would get through it. The door to his study creeked open, and he cursed whoever it was for disturbing him at that moment. Blinking back unshed tears, James lifted his head just high enough to see who had intruded.

_Thump_.

He allowed his head to drop back down, once again greeting the very solid wood that was his desk.

"Ergg." He groaned tiredly, as if to say, "What now!"

Two men stood just inside the door, staring worriedly at their best mate. The man with dark black hair just brushing his shoulders nervously searched James' defeated posture, then swiveled his gaze the the sandy haired man beside him.

The dark haired man's eyes pleaded with the others, he had never handled something like this before, consoling wasn't exactly his forte.

"What?" The sandy haired man quietly hissed, barely removing his soft gaze from the haggard looking man in front of them.

"Moony!" The other man pleaded with him, "Do something! You're supposed to be the expert at things like this." This was indeed true, as it turned out the sandy haired man, Remus, currently held a job in the Public Relations department at the Ministry, and had to deal with many different emotions of people he encountered on a daily bases. But something about this situation was extremely different. He had never once had to deal with someone quite like James, who was, at most times, very unpredictable with his emotions and thoughts.

"Padfoot," Remus replied slowly, "I don't think I can do anything, you know James. He's to sporadic with what he's thinking. Plus this is Lily Evans that he's dealing with, that just makes it ten times more difficult than anyone I have ever dealt with."

Padfoot, or Sirius, cursed under his breath. _Evans. _Of course, every time they had seen James in remotely this same position was due the wildly tempered redhead that had seemed to capture their best mates affections. They would have to tread lightly with this situation, because only Merlin knows how James will respond to anything.

Still, Sirius jabbed Remus in the side with his elbow, coming to the conclusion that it would still be better if Remus spoke first, rather than himself.

Remus rolled his eyes, and then hesitantly cleared his throat.

"Moony, I doubt he could hear that! I mean I barely heard it, and I _knew_it was coming."

He once again cleared his throat, louder this time, and waited expectantly for a response. The seconds ticked by, with no one moving or saying a word, the quiet breaths and ticking of the clock on the wall kept the beats as the time passed.

Eventually, Remus picked up a muffled word with his exceptional hearing, and strained his ears more to see if James might repeat it louder.

Again the seconds passed until James made another attempt at communication. What sounded like, "Mmph," escaped through James' arms that were now folded tightly around his face.

"What was that mate?" Sirius tried, bravely.

"I said WHAT!?" Shouted James, fiercely springing from his desk as he knock his seat over, in a manner that made Remus and Sirius take a few steps back until their heels met the door frame. They had seen James' temper enough times to know that it was never a smart idea to contradict anything he said.

Remus, the first one to come out of his stupor, took a slight step back forward towards their seething friend with his palms facing in front of him to try to calm him.

"James, we just want to know what we can do to help." He said calmly.

"Help? You want to _help_?" He scoffed scathingly. "Fine then, if you want to help _so_ badly, why don't _you_go out there and find Lily!" He coolly replied. "_Oh!_ And why you're at it why don't you bring back the bastards that created this situation in the first place!" He finished, anger pulsating from his body.

Remus winced, he could tell that Sirius had done the same as the man to his left visibly recoiled. He had expected something like that, but was startled by the harsh tone that it was delivered in.

"Prongs," Tried Sirius. "We're trying everything that we can. There are Aurors _and_Order members out searching for her. It's only a matter of time before they find her. And mate, we're the marauders! if anyone's going to be able to find Lily, it'll be us."

James sighed and slumped back into his chair. "I know Padfoot, I know. It's just that I promised Lily that we _both_would get through this Auror and Order Business just fine. You know how hesitant I was to let Lily even become an Auror..."

"James, no one blames you. This could've happened to anyone, Order member or Auror, but you know Lily. She had to get everyone else out of there first, you know that she wouldn't have felt right if she was only thinking of saving herself. She's a great witch James, I'm sure she'll find her way back." Remus Comforted.

He nodded his head in understanding. Of course he knew that Lily was an excellent witch. That was one of the many things that attracted him to her.

"Guys. Why now?" He moaned.

"What mate?" asked Sirius.

"Why now!? Of all times. Lily just only agreed to marry me. She was _my_ _fiance_!" He choked. "We were going to get married and start a family. And now... now, that doesn't seem possible." James finished lamely.

Sirius closed the space between James and himself and set a comforting hand on his back. "James," he said sternly. "Lily and you _will_get married. You will start a family filled with mini Lilys and Prongslets, topped off with nerdy glasses and crazy hair."

James chuckled weakly. "Thanks Padfoot." He stood up and straightened his robes, then strode purposefully towards the door. He paused, "And Padfoot?"

"Hmm?"

"My glasses are _not_ nerdy. Lily thinks they're sexy." James smirked and let the door fall closed behind him.

In the hallway, James could hear Sirius's barking laughter.

**A/N:**

**I know, I know! It's a bit short. But I think of this one as sort of a filler chapter for the actual story. I just wanted to show James' perspective in the beginning before I jump right into the climax. It's sort of the before part. But i HOPE the everyone liked it, and I promise the next chapter will be more exciting and I'm thinking that it'll most likely be from both Lily's and James' point of view!! **

**Thanks!! - **


	3. As the Tides Change

**Sorry it took so long to update!! But I'm back!!! And I think I've found some renewed vigor for writting my fics, recently I've just been struck with random ispiration. Hopefuly that helps!! **

**alright... I'm gonna skip the disclaimer, cause really. Haven't you people already figured out I'm not her?? **

**.....**

**Thought so.**

**CHAPTER 3: As the Tides Change**

* * *

James Let his head slump into his palm, while his elbow supported it, pushing into the hard wood table.

This was the fourth date he'd gone on this week.

Well, more like forced on.

He looked at the woman who sat across from him. She had chestnut hair, and blue eyes clearer than rain.

He'd have to be a fool to not admit that she was stunning. And smart too. That was mostly the reason Sirius and Remus had picked her out for him. They kept going on about how he needed to 'move on' and 'let go'. But he couldn't, that was the worst betrayal.

Yet he hated going home each night, alone and empty, to his dark apartment in London.

James could tell that his friends were beginning to worry about him. Much to their dismay, instead of establishing a relationship with someone, he would go back to their places, quickly bed them, then be on his way early the next morning.

This was becoming some kind of unfortunate pattern.

Remus and Sirius were determined to break it. They just needed to find the right girl.

He looked back to his date. Feeling bad for not listening to a word she had said, he tried to catch on in the converstation.

"...It's just fasinating, don't you think?" the woman asked.

"Erm."

She chuckled softly, earning an odd look from James.

"You weren't listening were you?"

"Uh.... well, I mean, no, no i wasn't... sorry." He stuttered.

She laughed again, it vibrated around the space, tinkling like bells.

"So would you mind telling me what's actually on your mind?" She asked.

James grimaced lightly, and rubbed the nape of his neck with his free palm.

"Don't worry. You don't have to think of me as a date."

James sent her yet another questioning glance.

"Honestly! I know that's what Remus and Sirius intended this to be, but I know... well I sort of know how you feel."

"Right." He scoffed. This was probably just another girl who had heard what happened, trying to sympathise with him, in hopes for another date.

"I do." She defended. "Four years ago, my boyfriend was killed on a mission for the Auror Department. I was devastated." She looked down, blinking back tears.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Look, Charlotte. I know you mean well. But well, I just don't know if I'm ready yet." James replied.

Charlotte nodded.

"Plus, there was never any body, so there's a chance that she could still be out there somewhere!" James cried.

She looked at him with understanding eyes.

Who was this girl? Most of his dates would get fidgety by the time her discussed his fiance... well ex fiance. But no, instead she was trying to talk to him about it?

He had to admit, this was new.

James slumped back in his chair. Only minutes into this conversation and he was already exhausted with it.

"James," She began.

He lifted his head up to meet her cool blue eyes.

"I'm not telling you to forget about her, nor am I say that she's dead. From what I've heard Lily seems like a wonderful person to be around."

James flinched at _her _name.

Charlotte continued, "But I'm sure, where ever she is, she wouldn't want you to waste your life away, brooding over her."

"I do not _brood." _James whinnied slightly.

She smiled softly, "No, of course you don't, but you will. In time, trust me."

He shook his head, attempting to clear his thoughts. So many memories had been recovered from the far back corners of his mind, and had begun to hit him full force. But the clearest thought that stayed securely in front oh his eyes was wondering where Lily was now.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

She arched her back. The muscles dully stretched beneath her skin. Throwing back her dark hair, she sat up and looked out the window. It could hardly be seven AM. She hadn't even had a full six hours of sleep yet, last night's mission took longer than expected, dragging out into the ungodly early hours of the morning.

Falling back against her old matress, she let out a groan, then turned to her side facing away from the light streaming in through the glass.

This was the part of the day she despised the most.

Waking up.

In her dreams, her thoughts pooled around the fantasy that she was no longer in this place, but somewhere far, far away accompanied by a certain raven haired man.

Tossing and turning, willing herself to fall back into her imagination, taking her away from this wretched place.

It was no use. She was up, and it seemed as if she was going to stay that way.

Sighing she pulled herself from the bed, grabbed her wand and quickly padded down the cold, stone corridor, in search of something to eat.

-

Luckily the kitchen was empty. Apparently everyone else had either gone home or had the same thoughts she had just moments ago, and stayed in bed.

Quietly, she snatched a couple slices of bread from a drawer, and went to retrieve the jam from the cupboard.

She settled down at the small, rickety old table by the stove, and slowly chewed her toast, dreading - like always - the day that was to come.

Lily glanced at the clock.

8 AM.

she swiftly scanned the room.

No one was there.

She sighed, and ran her petite, tanned hand through her long, dark locks - a habit she had picked up from her last boyfriend.

_fiance._

No. She couldn't bring herself to admit that was what they had been. It only made the hurt burn, ten times stronger.

She pushed herself from the table, stowed her dishes in the sink, and quietly padded her way back down the hall.

-

She had met no one going to and from the kitchen.

That was odd. Usually by at least seven thirty, the small space would be packed with the foul characters.

Lily groaned.

Of course, she was also a part of the group now to.

And how she despised everyday of it.

She hated thinking about what had been, and soon found herself jogging along the secluded paths around the mansion.

Stopping by a large boulder, she took many shallow breaths.

Slumping against the cool rock, Lily closed her eyes and incidentally let her mind wonder.

-

"Victoria!" Cried a harsh voice.

Lily was suddenly wrenched from her thoughts.

_Fuck. _

She was late. That was never a good way to start off a meeting.

Lily wondered who it was, this time, that was sent to find her.

"VICTORIA!" called the voice again.

Admitting defeat, she reluctantly walked along the narrow path back towards her personal prison.

"Alright, alright! I'm here, don't get you're nickers in a tiwist, dammit." She responded when she was only a few paces away.

"_Victoria._" He hissed.

"Don't you know what happens when your late to the meetings?"

"Oh for Merlin's sake Snape. Shut your bloody trap." She snapped. "I don't need to hear the fucking speech again."

"_Lil-_,"

"Shh!" She quieted him harshly.

"You know you can _never _call me that here!" Lily scolded.

''Well then, _Victoria_, will you please come with me now? The Dark Lord is beginning to become impatient, we must return quickly."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She replied, allowing herself to be dragged across the grounds by Severus Snape.

She supposed it could've been worse.

He could've sent someone like Lucius Malfoy.

She shuddered.

Now, _he_was absolutely atrocious.

-

She took yet another shallow breath. Yet this time, instead of leaning against the cool boulder, she was now facing a pair of heavy-set doors, that loomed dangerously before her.

"Just go." Snape hissed from behind her.

Lily positioned herself in a different manner. With her head held high, and a cold blank look in her eyes, she confidently gave the large doors a solid shove and swiftly walked through the passage. At the end of the poorly lit corridor Lily found herself faced with a ring of about a dozen figures clothed in black robes, surrounding a sinister looking man seated in a high backed silver chair.

Without hesitation she cut between to figures and made her way to the middle of the circle, deeply bowing to the man in the chair.

"My Lord." She said, her eyes cast downward towards the man's dark dragon hide boots.

"Ah, Victoria. I was beginning to wonder when you were going to grace us with your presence." The man drawled.

"I'm sorry master, I was on a jog along the paths."

"There is no excuse." He stated simply.

"Yes." Lily agreed, her eyes trained on the stone ground.

"And of course there shall be a punishment." The man continued.

"Of course my lord."

Without a second thought Voldemort lazily flicked his wand at Lily.

Her piercing screams shot through the silence like a knife. She had learned early on that if you reacted in the appropriate way, i.e. screaming, then it wouldn't be as bad.

Soon, his game was over and she was sent to take her place in the ring, while silently pulling on her black robes and mask.

Voldemort sat higher in his seat and coolly glanced through every mask, his eyes piercing into each of the minds, leaving nothing secret.

"So my friends," He began. "It has come to my attention that the foolish Aurors are going to try to intercept our little exchange."

Quite murmmurs broke out at this statement.

"Yes, yes." He waved his hand absentmindedly.

"Quite ridiculous that this were ever plausible, but we still must take action."

The figures nodded in compliance.

"I also have received word that the Order is to aid them." Voldemort added with a slight venom.

Lily glanced nervously around at this statement.

"No matter though. This shall not deter us from our main goal. I have no doubt that we will effortlessly overpower them."

A few people nodded vigourously in response.

"And with a bloody idiot as a leader in their plan, it shouldn't be hard."

Lily blinked. _Who?_

"Who, my lord?" a brave voice rang out.

_"James Potter."_ He spat.

Lily's eyes grew significantly in size behind the slits in her Death Eaters' mask.

Voldemorts eyes found hers, and burned into her retinas. He had predicted her reaction.

"Victoria," He said as if he just realized something. "You will be the one to head this operation."

"But my lord-" broke in Lucius Malfoy.

"Silence Lucius. Victoria must be the one." And he left it at that, his red eys still searing holes into her once green eyes.

* * *

**YES! Another chapter down!!! I'm excited! I think this story is going quite well, and smoother than i actually expected. I'm glad! **

**I really do hope you enjoyed it, like the title's name, this chapter was really more of a catch-up on their lives and a slight look into what could possibly happen. I hope i got that across.**

**but PLEASE REVIEW and tell me your thoughts!!! :D **

**always,**

**Living my chaos.**

**till next time.... **


End file.
